


Discipline and revenge

by MsLister



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLister/pseuds/MsLister
Summary: Anne doesn't take anything lying down. Gets revenge on her teacher for humiliating her
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Anne gets punushed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this story includes forced sex and humiliation. If this isn't your thing please don't read it.

Anne Lister stood bent over the top table, her legs slightly apart awaiting her punishment. Mary Boyd had caught her and Eliza together in their attic room. Naked from the waist down, buried deep in each other's cunts, panting and writhing in ecstacy. That is until Anne felt herself being roughly pulled away from her lover. Eliza in the shock of the moment had simply covered herself, but this had been all Mary Boyd needed to blame Anne Lister, accusing her of raping her friend.  
Anne had been frog marched down to the main hall and the other school girls had been called into assembly to see her be punished. "this is what happens to girls who play with fire," her teacher Ms Boyd had announced to the hall. Anne half smiled to herself. Eliza had been burning, true enough. Despite the indignity of it all, Anne was glad Eliza had been seen as her victim. It saved her from all of this. Eliza was not as tough as Anne and would not have dealt with it at all. In fact Anne felt sure she would have had a nervous breakdown.  
CRACK! "one day you will thank me for this Miss Lister. One day when you're married to a rich gentleman and have known the pleasures of the marital bed. When you have several children running about your house" Anne stiffened at the abhorrent thought CRACK. This made her punishment sting more but she would never, ever marry a man and the thought made her clench with anger. It would be against God and her nature. She planned to take a wife and cherish her, using the skills she was learning now with Eliza to keep her pleasured. CRACK! the cane tore into her flesh and she sensed the glee coming from her teacher at the power she yielded. How did Ms Boyd really think punishing her bare ass in front of a heap of silent on looking girls would teach her to be heterosexual! If anything… NO! Anne admonished herself, she would not allow herself pleasure from her own humiliation. CRACK! But from Mary Boyds humiliation. Now that was a thought she relished! Oh she would get her revenge! The very thought illicicited a groan from Anne and she felt sure she heard a chuckle from her tormentor who thought her actions were bringing the soft noise from her students lips. Hey ho, let her think that for now, Anne would soon show her what happened to women who thought they could top her!  
The school halls were crowded, the final bell had rang and all the girls were anxious to get back to their dorms for some playtime before evening meal and bedtime. Anne had managed to find Eliza and together they had drawn out a plan. Eliza was shy at the thought of the part she may have to play, but to keep her Anne she would do all she could. After all Anne had promised she would only ask her for her help if it became absolutely necessary and it would be a while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne considers revenge

Anne stood at the large hall window, staring at her bag and what it contained. Should I go through with it? she mused to herself. Oh yes, her teacher deserved it after all! She had humiliated Anne and nobody did that and got away with it. Truth be told nobody else had ever managed to humiliate her before. There was something about Ms Boyd that needed dealing with. Anne had seen her watching her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag and headed to the classroom, ready to turn the tables.   
Mary Boyd was forty-two, the oldest Anne had ever considered before. She was the gym mistress and did her best to stay fit and it showed. She was a muscular, well built woman standing 5'4'' with short luxurious mahogany hair and spent most school days dressed in a tracksuit. She was totally unaware but Anne had used her skills to open up the mouths of many school girls who had admitted they would like Mary to give them intimacy classes, teaching maybe even showing them what their future husbands would expect from them. Anne had been slightly jealous hearing these stories until one by one she had taken the girls through their paces herself. Dominating this woman who had so much control over the girls in this establishment was a thought Anne truly relished.


	3. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has her where she wants her

While stacking chairs in the classroom she occasionally taught biology in, Ms Boyd turned as she heard the door open. She gave Anne a look of contempt which only resolved Anne further to her task.   
"Anne, what can I do for you?" she asked. She gave a look of confusion as the younger woman turned the key and locked the door. "What are you doing?" Then Anne was advancing on her, walking purposefully towards her prey.   
Instinctively, Mary backed up. "Wait," she began, but Anne kept advancing. Anne moved into Ms. Boyd's personal space. At 5'8'', the younger girl was standing so close that the teacher had to look up to meet her face.  
"P-please," the teacher began, stammering, but Anne merely took another step forward. That forced the teacher to backpedal again. "S-stop," Ms. Boyd said on the verge of panic, but her voice was pleading, not commanding. With a predatory smile, the brunette teen walked another step closer, causing her teacher to flee once more.  
Using nothing more than purposeful strides, Anne backed her teacher into a corner. Every time Ms. Boyd began to say something Anne would move forward again, cutting her off. Mary let out a small gasp as she felt her back wedge against the walls. Anne pressed close, standing near enough that her extra height made her seem to loom over the smaller woman.  
Mary cowered in the corner, fidgeting. She couldn't flee anymore, and the only escape was through Anne. Although a smaller woman than Anne, Mary was not used to being so challenged so as a last resort tried pushing past her student. But with a smirk on her face Anne easily held her teacher against the wall, restricting any movement. Ms Boyd was forced to just stand there, frightened at what would come next. She could guess Anne's intentions were vengeful, but what was in store for her she was less sure.


	4. Undress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes her hapless teacher get naked

"Nobody humiliates me!" Anne whispered in a low dangerous tone, one eyebrow arched and her almost black eyes boring into her teachers.   
"Please let me go," the cornered teacher said in a shaky voice.  
"No! I don't think so. You need putting in your place."  
"Please I'm sorry" Mary tried, desperate to get away from that piercing gaze. She had looked at Anne many many times. She'd had fantasies and allowed herself to pleasure herself with thoughts of this young woman, but never before had she seen the power and darkness she could at that moment, in Anne.   
"Take off your blouse," Anne replied calmly. Ms Boyd jerked in shock at the words.  
"W-what?" Mary sputtered.  
"Your blouse. Take it off," Anne told her in a firm voice.  
"N-no. I c-can't. You can't..." but Mary's words were cut short when Anne reached out and placing her fingers under the teacher's chin, raised the now trembling teacher's face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Then, with her other hand, she grabbed Ms Boyd around the throat. Not hard, not even enough to leave a mark. But, the older woman let out a surprised grunt anyway. Anne had done it to get the teacher's attention, and scare her into obedience. Mary flushed, then paled, then flushed again with humiliation. When Anne released Ms. Boyd's throat, the older woman's eyes immediately returned to the floor.  
"Now," Anne told her, "remove your blouse."  
With a deep whine, and a troubled glare, Mary reached up with shaking fingers and began to undo the buttons at the neck of her shirt. One corner of Anne's mouth twisted upwards in a small smirk of triumph. As the last button came undone, Mary hesitantly shrugged herself out of the shirt --revealing her simple white sports bra. She held it uncertainly before her, until Anne took it from her hands and laid it across a nearby shelf.  
Next, Anne moved back a bit to take in the full view. Ms Boyd's breasts looked as full and round as Anne had expected underneath her bra and the cold air was causing her nipples to noticeably stiffen beneath the cotton. As Anne scanned her torso she noticed Ms Boyd had a small scar under her left breast. Seeing Anne take this in Ms. Boyd's eyes widened in horror as she realised her student could now prove she'd seen her teacher topless. How could Mary ever explain that away to someone? At the thought Mary tried to cover herself.   
"Hands down," Anne demanded. With a whimper, and shedding a tear, Mary complied, allowing the teen to continue her perusal of her body. "Now your trousers," was Anne's next instruction.  
Hearing this, the hapless teacher squeezed her eyes tightly shut, wishing she were anywhere else. But, with no further prodding, Mary untied the lace and lowered the waistband. Anne, standing back, continued to take mental pictures as her teacher let her trousers fall, revealing bikini-cut panties. Mary then stepped out of her trainers, and pulled her trousers the rest of the way off, finally putting them with her discarded shirt.  
"Very nice," Anne complimented her. She hadn't expected such feminine underwear but it simply added to her pleasure. This naughty girl wants to impress someone, she mused. "You know what comes next," she continued, "go ahead and take off your bra and panties."  
With another flush of embarrassment, Mary shook her head in denial, but her hands were already moving in compliance. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra. Without the support, her breasts hung a little lower, but didn't fall much. Pulling the straps from her shoulders, Mary allowed her breasts to be revealed; her nipples now rock hard from the chill.  
Smiling, Anne told her teacher, "Good girl, very nice. Now, keep going."  
Mary, embarrassed and ashamed, shuddered at the words. What choice do I have? she thought to herself, for things had already gone so far out of hand and she could tell that Anne was in no mood for messing about. Surrendering to the inevitable, she slid her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushed the black cloth down her legs, revealing her sparse patch of fine, dark hairs. Anne continued to watch intently, capturing each moment forever. Stepping out of her panties, Mary moved to place them with the rest of her clothes, but Anne held out her hand for them instead. With a flush, the teacher handed them over to her young tormentor.  
"What's this?" Anne asked as she brought the panties up to her nose. "Smells like someone's enjoying herself, naughty-naughty," she taunted, causing Mary's flush to deepen. "Someone smells wet, don't they?" the schoolgirl asked, holding the damp cloth up to her teacher's nose. Mary, her blush now deep red and spreading down past her breasts from humiliation, smelled her own arousal from the moist panties the imperious teen held to her nostrils. Grinning in the face of her teacher's shame, Anne stuffed the knickers into her pocket.  
Next, Anne made the older woman pose for her, increasing her uneasiness. The subjugation made the poor teacher aroused, which only further humiliated Mary .


	5. Lick me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes her captive perform oral

Stepping back to the desk, Anne beckoned Mary closer. She stopped the teacher a foot or two before her.  
"Kneel," she commanded Mary. She gulped, suspecting what was coming next and knowing for some time that it was going to happen. Awkwardly, the self-conscious teacher sank to her knees. Confirming Mary's suspicions, Anne kicked off her shoes and quickly slid out of her trousers and boxers. She sat down on the edge of the desk and spread her thighs. The sight seemed to mesmerize the older woman.  
Reaching out, Anne placed her hand behind Mary's head and pulled her face between her thighs. Holding her head, Anne slid her teacher's nose up and down her slit, parting the folds. Then, she pressed Mary closer.  
"You know what to do," Anne told her, "show me how much of a good girl you can be for me."  
Eyes level with her student's dark brown muff, Mary slid out her tongue and got her first taste of Anne's intimate region. Anne leaned back with a low groan. Only part of it was from the sensations; the act of control and domination was much more arousing to the teen than the actual physical touch.  
Reluctantly at first, but then with increasing enthusiasm, Mary began to explore Anne's sex. In her mind she thought her ordeal was nearly over, that this was all she had left to endure. Meanwhile, Anne pulled out of her pocket her mobile phone. Switching it to video mode, she captured her demure teacher lapping at her cunt. Shocked but now totally resigned to the situation, Mary strove to please her young captor--hoping that it would all be over that much sooner.  
Bringing her hands up to hold the younger woman's thighs open, Mary continued to explore the soft folds with her tongue as Anne captured all the action. The seeping moisture began to coat the teacher's cheeks and chin, making them glisten with Anne's arousal. Spreading the lips with her thumbs, Mary slid deeper inside the dominant teen's cunt. As her pleasure grew, Anne laid the phone aside so she could better concentrate on the sensations her captive was giving her.  
Anne reached underneath her own shirt, and then her bra. Her hands cupping and massaging her own breasts. Mary watched her student's reaction, and became even more eager with her ministrations. Seeing Anne's flesh darken, and her breathing increase, Mary knew it wouldn't be much longer before she brought her to an orgasm. Tentatively at first, as if not sure if she'd be scolded, Mary slid a finger inside of her captor.  
When the first finger brought no objection, Mary added a second. She worked the two digits in and out of the teen's tight channel, all the while still licking and probing with her tongue. Anne's hips started rocking more and more, and lifting up to meet Mary as her back arched. With a gasp, followed by a deep moan, Anne's body spasmed with pleasure. Mary felt the contractions squeeze tight around her invading fingers.  
Anne's hips continued to slowly gyrate as she came down from her orgasm, and Mary gradually slowed her tongue and fingers. Anne took a deep, sighing breath and pushed Mary back away from her sensitive flesh. Anne normally didn't allow herself to be pleasured like this by anyone but herself but she had got carried away in the moment. Watching her normally confident teacher fall apart before her had brought the need for orgasm too close. Now she had her release Anne was ready to go back to her original plan. Mary had stayed complacently on her knees, waiting while Anne recovered. Part of her hoped that her ordeal was now over, but another part was more worried about her own pleasure.  
"Hmmm," Anne said with a languid smile as she sat back up. She reached down and scooped the excess moisture from Mary's face, pleased with the mess she had smeared over her. It really had in actuality been a good move. Her teacher looked totally humiliated so with a finger Anne started to feed her juice to the kneeling teacher. Mary, having come this far, accepted this without hesitation, sucking and licking the finger clean each time. That done, Anne bent down and gave Mary a pat on the forehead.  
"Very good girl," Anne said.  
"May I get dressed?" Mary asked timorously, causing Anne to smile wolfishly at her.  
"No baby we're not nearly done yet."


	6. Jack strap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anne fucks Mary hard

Mary watched as Anne moved to her discarded bag. Mary's eyes widened in shock as the teen removed a jack strap. As she watched Anne put it on and tightened the straps, Mary felt several contrary emotions warring within her. Part of her was nervous, even afraid. But, another part was aroused and excited, and that part made her ashamed.  
"Where did you get that?" Mary blurted out.  
Anne raised an eyebrow at the question before answering,   
"I had it sent to me for a special occasion," Anne told her with a grin, causing the teacher to blush once more.  
Anne approached her again, this time with her jack cock affixed between her legs. It seemed to be about eight to nine inches long. Cheeks turning slightly pink, Mary realised it was much bigger than anything she'd used to pleasure herself in the long lonely nights as she fantasised about her school girls, and wondered how something larger than she was used to would feel. The eighteen-year-old stopped before her teacher's face.  
"Have you ever given someone head?" Anne asked.  
"No, never! " Mary responded fiercely, then adding quietly, "but I've received it once a long time ago".   
"well then you'll know what to do which is good, because you're going to make it all nice and wet," Anne said while stroking her cock. "Not that it needs it. You're already nice and wet, aren't you?"  
"Yes," Mary said, humiliated by the admission even as her wetness coated her inner thighs.  
Anne placed the tip of her cock against Mary's lips, and the teacher dutifully parted them to allow the invader in. Anne's hips rocked gently back and forth while Mary's head bobbed up and down the length. Again, Anne brought up her phone and recorded another priceless moment of the subjugation of Ms. Boyd. Resting a single hand on Mary's head, Anne let the older woman go at her own pace for a few minutes before pushing harder on Mary's head and forcing her to take it deep throat. Mary was choking on the length of Anne, which pleased Anne greatly. Anne curled her fingers into the dark hair and pulled Mary's head back allowing her Jack cock to slide out of her teacher's mouth with a pop. Briefly, Mary's face registered disappointment, even a little pout. In that moment, there was a flash as a picture was taken and Mary blushed with chagrin as she realized the expression on her face made her desire obvious. Anne looked down at her captive with a predatory grin, feeling elation at the power she was yielding!   
"Bend over the desk," Anne told her hapless teacher.   
Mary did as ordered, standing up and bending herself over the desk. Anne pressed a hand into her back, lowering the teacher further down until her nipples just barely grazed the cool surface.  
Moving behind her, Anne placed the tip of her cock against Mary's opening. Grasping the shaft, she slid the head up and down over Mary's sensitive lips and then Anne pushed forward, sinking the first couple of inches inside of her teacher. Mary gave a low moan in response. Anne withdrew slightly, then pressed forward again, sinking another inch deeper. Over and over she did this, gaining an inch at a time; each thrust opened up Mary's passage a little more. Anne paused once she was all the way inside.  
"Do you like that?" Anne asked her impaled teacher.  
"Mmm-hmm," was Mary's reply. Anne rotated her hips, causing the fake cock to squirm inside Mary.   
"What was that?"  
"Mmm, yes," Mary replied. Anne had not anticipated how much Mary would enjoy her humiliation, but she was loving it and planned to savour every moment.   
"Yes what?" Anne asked, insistently.  
"Yes, yes, I like it!"  
"Good girl" Anne said, starting to move once more. Slowly at first, she began to rock her hips back and forth, working the shaft in and out. "Have you ever fantasized about this?" Anne asked. "Being bent over your desk and taken by a student?"  
Whimpering, Mary admitted the truth, "I've pleasured myself and cum repeatedly thinking about you Anne." At this Anne's mouth split into a huge victorious grin. She had known it. Every time Mary had caned her naked ass she had thought it perverted and wondered. She had been right.   
"Oh," Anne said with a chuckle, "but have you fantasized about THIS?" as if to emphasise her point Anne rammed her shaft hard and fast into her teachers cunt. Mary shook her head as she groaned out, "oh God, no!" Grabbing Mary's hips tightly, Anne increased her tempo. As she picked up speed, Mary's body rocked back and forth--both from the impact and as she thrust her hips back to meet each thrust. The motion caused her nipples to drag across the surface of the desk, rubbing back and forth with each lunge Anne made into her body.  
In truth, very aroused before Anne ever bent her over the desk, Mary's excitement was building rapidly with the passionate fucking that the teen was giving her. Anne shifted herself forward, leaning slightly over her prey so that the shaft was pointed slightly downward. The new angle allowed the jack cock to rub itself over the teacher's g-spot with every stroke. Mary let out a startled groan the first time the shaft glided over that secret spot.  
Soon, Mary was gasping as each stroke filled her. Her breath was coming in pleasurable pants as Anne's lust took over her, driving the rod deep into her with every shove of her hips.  
"What a naughty teacher," Anne said, "getting off while bent over her desk." Mary moaned, the words embarrassed her, but that only seemed to feed her pleasure more. "Look at you, getting off being taken by one of the girls you teach."  
"Oh, shiiit, oh," was all Mary could say in reply.  
"Hear that squishing sound?" Anne taunted. "That's you. That's how wet you are," she continued, "that's how wet getting fucked in your classroom makes you. You're leaking cunt has gotten my thighs all damp, you're such a dirty girl!"  
That final jeer seemed to trigger Mary's orgasm. Her body jerked as she heard it, as if hit with an electrical shock. She felt her muscles clamp down tight around the invading phallus and she bucked hard against Anne and her desk. Seeing her teacher peak, Anne pressed her down hard into the desk as she gave her several more deep, hard thrusts. Held against the unyielding surface, Mary felt her cheek pressed into the hard wood as she gave a deep, animalistic groan from her pleasure. Anne held deep, buried within her, rotating her hips to grind the shaft into her teacher as they rode out her orgasm.  
Once it had faded, Anne slid wetly out of Mary.   
"Turn around," Anne husked at her teacher.   
Mary spun herself around, and partly sat up facing the teen. Already, she was glowing and had a contented smile. That was one of the best orgasms she'd had in years. There was no more resistance in Mary, she felt prepared to do whatever else Anne wished, however humiliating.


	7. Anal deflowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne forces Mary to enjoy being sodimised

Anne reached back into her bag, withdrawing a bottle of lubricant. Mary watched, puzzled, as Anne applied some to the strap-on. Why bother with that? Mary thought. It's already glistening with moisture. Unless...  
"Oh, god no," Mary gasped out loud, horrified once more.  
"Oh, yes," Anne said mockingly as she lubed up the artificial cock. "I want to split your ass hole and after what you did to me today, well well well." Anne chuckled darkly.  
"But I've never…I won't be able to take it," Mary protested desperately.   
"That's what the lube is for," Anne retorted, "and besides after the way you have yielded that cane of yours on my bare ass, I rather think you appreciate the pleasure /pain principle"   
Mary gulped. It was true,she couldn't deny it, she had been merciless when punishing Anne and had enjoyed the pain she inflicted on her, the welts she had marked her with. But she inflicted pain on others, Ms Boyd had never received pain and gotten off on it and the thought made her sob out loud.   
"What's the matter baby? You can give it out but scared to take it?" Anne sneered. This was the effect she had been waiting for! It almost made her wish she hadn't bothered with the lube. But no, Anne enjoyed pleasuring women. Taking them places they'd never been before, pushing them to their edge. But not simply causing pain. That was beneath her.   
Having finished lubing up, Anne stepped between Mary's legs again and using a gentle, much softer tone now said. "Lay back, little one, I promise I won't hurt you… Much" . Anne set her phone recording again and propped it up against some books that lay on a nearby table. Anne placed the tip of her cock against the small, pink opening Mary was gingerly offering up to her. God, it was beautiful! Her pretty teacher spread before her as she approached the desk and finally pushed forward with her hips, penetrating her ass for the first time. There followed a deep guttaral noise of discomfort as the older woman was anally deflowered.  
Mary's eyes were wide as Anne continued to press forward, pushing deeper into her bowels. Breathing in short pants, Mary felt a growing sense of fullness like she'd never experienced before. She was soon blinking in surprise as she felt Anne invade all the way inside her, the cock pushed in as far as it could go. Anne paused there, giving her a chance to adjust.  
"What do you think?" Anne asked.  
"Uh...I don't know," Mary admitted. "Uncomfortable, but not really painful. Mostly odd, I guess."  
"Don't worry," Anne said, "you'll love it before it's over. You're far too horny a slut not to."  
Anne started to work the dildo back and forth. Taking Mary's right hand, she led it to the teacher's breast. Then, she directed the remaining hand to the brunette's sex. The teacher massaged her own breast and rubbed her own clit while her student sodomized her. And Anne caught all the action with her phone.   
Slowly, the pleasure from her clit began to spread. Before long, Mary found that the rhythmic plundering of her bum was intensifying her pleasure. Noticing her victim relaxing into the experience, Anne began to gradually intensify her thrusts. She watched her stiff rod plunging in and out of the teacher's ass. And then took in the look of pleasure and arousal on her face.  
"You're going to come again," Anne said. "You're going to come while a girl rapes your ass."  
"God, yes!" Mary panted.  
"You want to, don't you?"  
"Yes, yes."  
"Then beg for it," Anne ordered.  
"What?"  
"Beg for it, or I stop."  
"No!" Mary said, the strong confident woman lost to her own desperate dark desires, "don't stop, not now."  
"So, beg."  
"Please, please don't stop Anne!"  
"You can do better," Anne growled between thrusts.  
"Please, keep going," Mary gasped. "Take me, use me. Split my ass open!"   
"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand" Anne chortled.   
"Fuck me!" Mary exclaimed. "Fuck my ass," she continued, "take it, use it, just don't stop fucking me!"  
Anne sped up more, responding to the teachers dirty urgings. Mary, climbing towards another climax, increased the tempo with her hands as well. "Pound my tight little butt, bugger me like the dirty whore I am" Anne grinned at the words now escaping her teacher's lips. She had thought once would be enough to teach Ms Boyd a lesson but now Anne couldn't imagine not fucking her again. She was a desperately horny little girl underneath it all, and Anne loved desperate horny little girls. In fact she had a penchant for making all young girls feel that way, but this older woman was something else!   
The mixed pleasure, coming from different areas, kept building within Mary. The sensations, the new experience, and the humiliation of her situation all combined to drive her higher and higher. Through it all, Anne drilled mercilessly at her bum hole while Mary kept up a litany of babbling dirty-talk.  
Then, the sensations went into overload as Mary peaked again.  
"Oh, god," Mary groaned as she came, "Yes, yes! Rape my little virgin ass!" she gushed. Anne was delighted at the debauchery and the knowledge that her phone was locked on the spasming teacher as she climaxed, recording every lustful beautiful moment. She continued to pump rhythmically throughout the older woman's climax.


	8. Anne Lister feeds her own pleasure

Having captured Mary's first anal orgasm, Anne waited for the teacher's climax to fade. Then, she shifted her legs and turned Mary, moving so that each thrust of her jack cock rubbed the nub against her own clit more. Once more Anne started to pump away as she continued to fuck her teacher, now using Mary's body for her own pleasure. She drove her hips into the older woman, knowing it wouldn't take long as worked up as she was, but that she had to cum again. Oh if only she could really shoot her load up this whore of a teachers ass hole! The thought brought Anne to the edge and she leaned down, pressing her body into Mary's until their breasts were pressed together, rubbing against one another with each thrust. Anne gazed into the submissive woman's eyes as she fucked her hard, listening to her teacher whimper as her sensitive flesh was abused. In and out she worked the shaft, causing friction over her clit. Then, eyes still locked, Anne came.  
She shuddered with her orgasm, grinding her cock deeper into her captive. The feelings of pleasure, excitement, and, even more importantly, control washed over the domineering teen. Anne moaned with her release and collapsed onto her teacher. Still panting, Anne lifted herself back up.  
Pulling out, Anne watched Mary's legs and hips writhe obscenely as the long shaft escaped her rectum. The abused teacher whined as she felt it rub once more through her little ring of flesh. Then, with a pop more felt than heard, it was gone.  
"What a very good girl you are," Anne cooed at Mary, as the teacher lay glowing and wrung out. Then, Anne began to shed the strap-on, and gather up her clothes.  
"How do you feel?" Anne asked, while redressing.  
"Mmm," Mary said, "Good. Worn out.... Sore,look I'm sorry how I've been with you before. I think my lust drove me to punishing you, as though what I was feeling was your fault" she finished searching Anne's face for understanding. Anne grinned back at her as she pulled on her pants but chose not to utter the words of forgiveness Mary so clearly wanted, not yet anyway. There was time.   
"I don't have to say it, do I?" Anne enquired picking up her mobile phone and showing the saved files to Mary.   
"Mm, no," Mary said.  
"Good. From now on, whatever I want and when I want it. And you stop singling me out for punishment in school?"  
"Yes. Of course," Mary confirmed.  
"Very good," Anne said, gathering up her things, "Very good, indeed. I'll give you more details of what I have in store for you later. You may get dressed, now."  
"Oh, if I can," the gym teacher protested.  
"You'll manage," Anne said, grinning.   
"It'll be a week before I can walk right again."  
"If not longer. I wonder how you'll manage to teach gym," Anne raised her eyebrows in amusement as she walked towards the door.  
"Longer?" Mary asked as she winced at the thought of physical activity.  
"But, you don't really think I'm going to wait a week to do this again, do you?" Anne questioned as she stepped out the door.  
Mary was speechless.


End file.
